winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MissUnknown13
} |text=Made for my good mood :)--❦MissUnkown13 aka Antara❧ 14:16, September 22, 2013 (UTC) }} } |text=I'll Use this when I am angry.--❦MissUnkown13 aka Antara❧ 14:16, September 22, 2013 (UTC) }} Hey every one. If you want to one of the best games, then here they are:) = Chibi Maker 1.0, Pet Party (its a social game) And For Bloom Fans.,For Musa Fans, For Flora Fans, For Tecna Fans, For Stella Fans,For Layla Fans Welcome to my talk page. You can move these polls to your user page then =.=! They look so out-of-space in the talk page. Actually that spell was Pure of Harmony. And you're welcome. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:26, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Please stop being rude to others. I don't think you'll ever become admin on that kind of attitude. DbzWinx (talk) 04:48, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I'm just letting you know that your signature must link to your userpage or talkpage. Thank you. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:39, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, at this moments, we're going to have new admins so I don't think I'll choose more. Because of that, please don't beg to be admin. If you want to be admin, there'll be an election sometimes, fill your name in and wait for the votes. Yet I don't think you're allowed to ask people to vote for you. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:07, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Haven't you seen the texts I wrote above? CURRENTLY WE DON'T NEED ADMINS ANYMORE, WE HAD ENOUGH FOR THE ELECTION! And please direct your talk page to your signature. We just can't stay there searching for your talk page everytime we reply your messages, and you're not that famous to make yourself self-centered! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 04:19, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Cute Chibi arts :)! Great work ^^! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 02:41, October 10, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Read here. --Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:58, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi :3! I saw your chibi arts. I wanted to say; they are really cute ^^! Nice job. ^w^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:24, October 10, 2013 (UTC) It's okay I forgive you ^^, sorry for late reply though. Of course ^^ I would be happy to be your friend. Hi there I just wanted to let you know the Fairy Rescue section is up, it lists all the pages that need edits. So please check back there every once and a while so the pages can be fixed. The link to the page is here. Nice questions, sweetie ^^. Here are my answers: Red - Gardening - Cat - I check my schedule carefully. - A picnic in a flowery field. - A city with fashionable stores and clubs. ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:58, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Which color do you like best? 1) Blue How do you like to spend your time? 3) Listening to music What king of pet would you like? 2) dog How do you make plans? 1) I find out what my friends are doing. What kind of birthday party would you like? 1) It doesn't matter as long as my friends are there. Where would you like to go on vacation? 4) to an island, or anywhere with a beach. Those are my answers c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:05, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay... IDK which parts said so and why, but... thanks... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:11, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I never would have suspected that :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:12, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Who said I created that cursor? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:23, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm not that talented. Obviously, there's no way that I am the creator when the picture wasn't even uploaded by me. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:15, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Flora? Yay X3! ^^ Thanks :33! Plus, Rose is right, sweetie. She didn't make the cursor. I was the one who uploaded it, but I didn't make it either. Someone else did. ^^; ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:49, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Please come search in the Community wiki for those. A cold wind of Autumn 06:59, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes I remember you ^^, tell me what you need and I will try to help. The snow effect is from wikia.